Why Jushiro should never ask Mayuri for help
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Jushiro wakes up very sick and desides to ask Mayuri for help. You might want to read in love with a captain if you want to know who Yuki is. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Except for Yuki, Keotaro, and Akio.


One bright morning in the Soul Society Jushiro woke himself up with a coughing fit. He looked over to his side to make sure he didn't wake his wife Yuki then he started to cough again which sounded louder than the ones before.

"Jushiro? Are you ok?" Yuki asked.

"Yes….I'm just fine" he coughed out.

"You sure?" she frowned as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes….I'm not feeling very well today so I think I better go to the squad 4 sickbay and see what they can do for me" he sighed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Yuki offered.

"No I'm fine… you stay here with the kids…I promise I'll be back by lunch time" Jushiro said as he kissed his wife on the forehead and left.

As Jushiro was walking to the sickbay he stopped suddenly feeling his chest tighten. _Oh great not again…._he thought as he let out load bloody coughs. Then he heart a gasp and he looked up to see Yumichika with a distressed expression on his face.

"YOU! JUST SOILED MY PANTS WITH YOUR BLOOD!" he yelled.

"P-pardon me?" Jushiro asked confused.

"I DO NOT HAVE A SPARE!" Yumichika cried

"M-my apologizes" Jushiro said.

"I wont be able to wash the stain out!"

"Hey…look its just pants….you can get another pare" Jushiro said nervously.

"JUST PANTS? A NEW PARE? I THINK NOT!" he yelled.

"I….I um…"

"UGH PEOPLE JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND FASHION THESE DAYS!" he groaned as he ran the other direction.

"Jeez….I better hurry to the sickbay…" Jushiro sighed.

Then Jushiro kept walking until he was stopped again by more bloody coughs. _Is it just me or are theses cough's getting worse? _he thought.

"Have you just soiled my cloak with your blood?" a toneless voice said.

Jushiro looked up and saw Byakuya Kuchiki staring at him angrily.

"I-I'm sorry about that Byakuya" Jushiro said.

"This is a symbol of my nobility and pride" Byakuya said.

"I-I'm very sorry"

"Just a mere sorry can not wash away this blood…." Byakuya said in a toneless voice as he reached for his sword.

"B-Byakuya…..come on now…..just calm down….it's just a cloak!" Jushiro said in a scared tone.

"Senbonzakura" Byakuya said.

"Byakuya! Calm down! I can get Captain Yamamoto get you a new one!" Jushiro said trying to reason with him.

"Very well…..I except to have it by the end of the week" Byakuya said as he seethed his sword and walked away.

Jushiro let out a nervous sigh and started to scratch the back on his head this his hand.

"Boy, what a day….I better hurry to the sickbay" he muttered as he continued to walk.

He was almost near the sickbay until he was stopped once again by his bloody coughs.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Mayuri yelled as he pointed to the blood stain on his cloak.

_Out of all people why him? _Jushiro thought sadly.

"I'm sorry can you forgive me?" Jushiro sighed _hey …I have an idea! …._Jushiro thought happily. "Excuse me Captain Kurotsuchi can you use your brilliant technology to cure my illness? Surely a genius such as yourself…..can help me with something a simple as that?"

"Hmm so my genius is no longer a secret?….Well since you put it that way. There is no doubt I could do it….how ever first I would have to conduct some experiments on you" Mayuri smiled.

_Oh no, what am I getting myself into? _Jushiro thought with a sigh.

"Well do you want me help or not?" Mayrui snapped.

_I guess I could give it a try…._ "Sure"

"Ok well come on then!"

Jushiro sighed and followed Mayuri to the squad 12 brackets. Then Mayuri turned to him with one of his creepy smiles.

"Now, take off your shirt and lay on the table there"

"T-take off my shirt?" Jushiro stuttered.

"I need to attach these leads to you" Mayuri explained.

"Oh…um ok" Jushiro whispered a she took off his shirt and laid down nervously on the cold metal .

Then his vice captain Nemu came over and started attaching leads to Jushiro's chest.

"Um…Miss Nemu….he's not going to cut me open or anything right?" Jushiro asked nervously.

"I'm am sorry Captain Ukitake …..I can not say" she said as she walked off.

"Alright….now I am going to inject you with this" Mayuri smiled.

"Hey wait….I changed my mind!" Jushiro said as he tried to get up.

"Nemu….restraint him" Mayuri sighed.

"Yes master" Nemu said as he wrapped her arms around Jushiro so he couldn't move.

"Hey! Let go please! I….I feel better now really!" Jushiro yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Mayuri yelled as he injected Jushiro with the blue liquid.

Then he pulled the needle out and Nemu let go of him.

"Now how do you feel?" Mayuri asked curiously.

"I…I feel light headed" Jushiro said as he grabbed his head.

"Really?….that is interesting…..I didn't know what this one did….so now I do…Nemu put a label on this one!" Mayuri said.

"Yes master" Nemu said as he took the bottle of blue liquid from his hands.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT IT DID? SO YOU USED IT ON ME?" Jushiro yelled.

"Now I do….did I not tell you I need to experiment on you first?" Mayuri said.

"I thought you were going to run experiments to find out what causes my illness! Not use me as a lab rat!" Jushiro yelled.

Mayuri was just about to say something until Unohana walked in.

"Jushiro?" she said in a confused tone. "What are you doing here? I received a worried call from Yuki asking if you were alright…..and when you didn't come to me….I got worried myself and I came to see what was taking you so long" she explained.

"H-how did you know where I was?" Jushiro asked weakly.

"A soul reaper said they saw you walking with Mayuri"

"Come on Jushiro you look awful" Unohana said as she walked over to him.

"YOU ARE NOT TAKEING MY PATIENT! HE IS MY EXPREAMENT!" Mayuri yelled.

Unohana ignored him and helped Jushiro out of Mayuri's lab. Once Jushiro woke up he found himself in the squad 4 sickbay.

"How are you feeling?" Unohana asked.

"like crap" Jushiro chuckled.

"Well you shouldn't have went to Mayuri for help that was very stupid of you" she sighed.

"I know….what was that stuff he injected me with anyway?" Jushiro asked.

"I'm not sure all I know is it is harmless….and it gave you a bit of a cold"

"Oh"

"Well you have some visitors" Unohana smiled as she left the room.

Then his wife Yuki and their two sons Keitaro and Akio came into the room.

"Yuki" Jushiro smiled.

Yuki said nothing and walked up to Jushiro, once she got to him she lightly tapped him on the head.

"Idiot!"

"Hey! Why am I an idiot?" he frowned.

"Why in the world would you let that freak help you?" Yuki yelled.

"I don't know…..I guess your right….I was a bit of an idiot" Jushiro sighed.

"A bit?"

"Ok a lot"

"It's ok I still love you" Yuki smiled as she kissed his cheek.

Then his children climbed on to his lap and smiled up at him.

"Are you ok daddy?" Keitaro asked.

"Yea daddy are you ok?" Akio smiled.

"Yes boys I'm just fine" Jushiro smiled as he kissed their foreheads.

"Now Jushiro….what have you learned from this?" Yuki smirked as she sat next to him.

"Never come to Mayuri for help?" he asked as he put his arm around her.

"Yes" Yuki laughed as she gave her husband a peck on the lips.

"I- ah…ah… AHCOO!" Jushiro sneezed.

"See asking him for help gave you a cold" Yuki sighed as she felt his forehead.

"I'm fine really" Jushiro reassured her.

"You better be" Yuki smirked.


End file.
